Keeping Up With Lightning
by kitkatieisme
Summary: He looked like the guys she usually went for; reckless temper, dangerous by nature. Not good for her, but perfect all the same. She knew she was falling for him. But he was cold. Hardened. How could he love her?
1. The First Night

**A/N: OH HAI THERE. Sorry if you're here from one of my other fandoms, but I seem to lack the ability to solely contribute to one fandom. Or even one fandom at a time. Anyways, this idea has been in my head for a while now and honestly wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. So I wrote it. It's probably shit, but that's why I need YOU to give me feedback. Besides, who doesn't love Dally? And Two-Bit and Steve? And Johnny? And Pony and Soda and Darry? And if you don't, why are you in this fandom? ANYWAYS...enjoy!_  
_**

* * *

_Tulsa, Oklahoma has got to be the most boring place on earth_, Jenna thought as she wandered the streets.

Her parents had sent her here for "family bonding time." Ha. Yeah right. Jenna knew as well as anyone that she was sent here because she was just too much trouble.

Jenna was 16 years old and had strawberry blonde hair. She figures it could be worse. She _could_ have bright red hair. Or worse, blonde. Jenna just knows that she would never _ever_ be taken seriously in her hometown with _blonde_ hair. _Ditzes_ had blonde hair, not the tuff girls. She wished she had dark hair; brown or even black, like her best friend, Lizzie, had. But she could deal with strawberry blonde. She also had green eyes and pale skin that was marred by an ugly scar down the side of the face. But that's a story for another time. She wore cutoffs and over sized t-shirts and was altogether _unfitting_ to be seen anywhere _near_ the relatives that were coming to stay for the summer. So here she was in Oklahoma. With nothing.

She was _supposed_ to be staying with her uncle for a while, but that didn't exactly work out. Jenna's mom told her to take the train and catch a taxi to 473 Salem Street, but that creepy guy had been hitting on her and he was _really_ annoying. So, being the bitchy girl she had always been told she was, she cussed him out and told him exactly where he should keep that hand that had been on her leg. That's when the police came and accused Jenna of causing a "public disturbance."

What a joke.

Her uncle hadn't quite been thrilled when she showed up in handcuffs and a police car. The second the police were gone, her uncle started going on about how she "was never to live under his roof" and how she "was a disgrace to the family name" and all that fun stuff. She was sure that now when her name was mentioned around him he hissed and called her a devil child.

So now she was stuck in this extremely bland neighborhood with no way to contact anyone (not that she'd want to), no money, and no means of transportation. She didn't even have anything to _do_. And that's how Jenna ended up by herself on the streets of the east side of Tulsa, Oklahoma.  
And this is the story of the best time of her life.

* * *

_Shit_, Jenna thinks as she wanders through the streets of Tulsa. She's managed to get herself stuck in a new city with no money, no family, no way home, and no place to stay. _I'm fucked_, she decides.

Suddenly, a real nice green car drives up. Huh. Jenna didn't think of this as a particularly rich neighborhood. This car is quite a sight to see on the worn Oklahoma streets.

"Hey, Scarface!" the guy in the passenger seat yells to her. Jenna fights the urge to run, and suppresses the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. He hadn't done anything yet, right? Technically, she DOES have a scar on the side of her face. She got it from some broad who was convinced that Jenna was sleeping with her boyfriend. Jenna didn't even know the guy, but apparently he had a thing for her and his girlfriend wasn't about to let that go. Ever since then, the scar was probably one of the first things people noticed about her. It wasn't anything new.

She smiles a tight-lipped smile as way of greeting, hoping they would drive off and take this goddamn foreboding feeling with them. But they aren't done yet. "You look like a grease. You a grease?"

Jenna frowns. "What's a grease?" she asks as politely as she can manage.

"So not a grease?" The guy's eyebrows go up in surprise. "Coulda sworn you were."

One of the boys in the backseat cocks his head to the side. "Take away the scar..." he murmurs. "Maybe she's just wild. She's got the pretty face if you ignore the scar. Put her in a dress...she could be one of us. Or maybe just a middle-class girl out of her territory…"

Jackass #1 narrows his eyes. "Could be right, Tom," he mutters "What're you doin on this side of town, little lady?"

Jenna opens her mouth to say that she really doesn't have a damn clue _what_ side if town she's in, but before she can reply, the boys in the car glare at something behind her. Jenna turns to see two guys, maybe a couple years older than her, sauntering up.

"And how are you Socs on this fine afternoon?" a 6-foot-tall, stocky boy asks mock-politely to the boys in the car. The other one, the one with the elfish face and white-blonde hair, just glowers at them before opening his mouth.

"Get outta here," he snarls. "Before Bit and I make you."

Jenna frowns as they drive away. Those guys just gave her a bad vibe. Turning to the two boys, she asks, "You know those people?"

"Bit" frowns. "Well, no. But I know who they are," he offers.

Jenna's eyebrows furrow. "And who exactly were they? They looked like trouble…" she trails off. The white-blonde, blue eyed one tears his scowl from the direction the car drove off and addresses her.

"Socs," he answers, looking her up and down. He didn't really seem to be checking her out (and trust her, plenty off sleazes have gotten a thorough cussing-out from that). It seemed more like he was weighing her value, whether to keep talking to her or not.

Jenna, however, has more questions. "And they are?" she askes.

The older one jumps in again. "The dirtiest motherfuckers around!"

He casts a side-long glance at blondie, who smiles bitterly. "Which is ironic since they can afford them fancy dry-cleanin, ain't it, Two-Bit?

"HA!" Two-Bit laughs. "See now, that's smart. Where'd you get those bits of wisdom, Dally? Buck give 'em to ya?"

"Buck don't know his up from his down," Dally snaps. "As for those bits of wisdom, I'll let you borrow them sometime, Two-Bit." The boys are obviously friends, joking around comfortably with each other. But Jenna hasn't forgotten the way "Dally" had analyzed her earlier, and can't resist cutting into their easy banter.

"Because _you_ seem like the kinda guy who has smarts to spare," she laughs. She regrets it almost immediately.

Dally turns to her, his eyes blazing and looking, frankly, quite terrifying. Jenna collects herself, though, just in time to hear him growl, "Shut your mouth, tramp!"

Fortunately, it's been a long day and Jenna's taken about enough shit as she can, so she smirks (although she's sure it looks tired and not completely confident). "You lookin for a fight?" she taunts. "Well c'mon then. I don't got all goddamn night."

Luckily for Jenna, Dally puts his hands up in surrender and leers at her. "There ain't no way I'm fighting a girl."

"And there's no way I'm lettin him. We got you outnumbered now!" Two-Bit laughs. Jenna has no choice but to smile. The kid's kinda funny.

"Shut up," she grins.

Dally frowns. "See, why does she smile for you?"

Jenna smiles smugly. "Well," she explains, "that one's funny."

Dally's eyebrows disappear behind the wispy tufts of blonde hair hanging over his forehead. "Wow," he says, almost incredulously. "A smartass AND a bitch."

"What can I say," she chuckles, "I'm a girl of many talents. Speaking of my…talents, are you boys gonna jump me? Cuz if you're not I have problems to attend to," she explains, glancing over her shoulder. Two-Bit cocks an eyebrow at her behavior but reassures her.

"We ain't gonna jump you. Trust me. Dally's a man of morals, see?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Jenna rolls her eyes. "I could tell by the way he ran those rich lookin boys off with a look and a yell. Hell, Dally's gotta be a smooth sonofagun, don't he?"

At this, Dally becomes visibly annoyed. He don't like bein' ignored. "I'm right here, y'know," he barks. She shuts her eyes tight, not likin' being yelled at, before turning to talk to him directly.

"Well, don't ya?" she questions.

Dally goes back to his usual sneer and shrugs. "Can't answer that," he tells her simply.

Jenna gives him an _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ look. "Why the hell not?" she demands.

"Hey, deny everything." Dally puts his hands back up in surrender and Jenna's startin to wonder if he's had some practice. "That's my strategy with the police," he smirks and Jenna thinks, _damn_. _Well, I guess he does._

"Oh," she grins. "Mine's admit to nothing."

While Two-Bit tries to figure out what the difference between the two is, Dally raises an eyebrow. "You've been arrested before?" he asks interestedly.

"Sure," she tells him uneasily. "Started when I was 9. My best friend's older sister bought us blades, cuz we lived in a…a bad town. Got put in for possession of arms. It was our third warning. It woulda only been one night…but I kinda got in some trouble in the jailhouse…" she trails off. But the boys stay silent and look at her questioningly. She sighs. "Look, let's just say they ain't gonna appreciate it if you kick the guards in the shins durin' dinner time for feeling your best friend up. Not that the police believed they did that."

Two-Bit busts out laughing, and when he calms down, he looks at Jenna with some emotion (Respect? Pity? Both?) in his eyes, though he grins widely at Dally. "Huh. 9? She's got you beat Dally!" Turning back to Jenna, he explains, "He was only arrested at 10."

Jenna's…shocked. She didn't think anyone else got put through that kind of shit at that age besides her. She had assumed God had set it aside as her own special kind of hell. "Yeah, well," she shrugs. "I guess he's luckier than I am, stayin outta trouble til he was 10."

But Dally leers at her and disagrees. "Nah. I've been arrested 42 times. Gotten in trouble over a hundred."

Jenna rolls her eyes, but she's not one to be outdone. "Oh?" she feigns laughter. "I don't keep track of that sorta stuff, and I can't even begin to guess how many times I've been in trouble. Mosta the time they try to let me off cuz I'm a girl and they figure I'm causing more trouble than I am." She doesn't even know why shes pretending to be proud of this, but it seems like the right way to go about it. She changes the subject so she can try to forget about it. "Whatta bout you Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit looks glad to have the attention back on him. "Oh yeah. If you don't get arrested in this town you're not livin right. Or you're a Soc. The girls usually stay outta trouble round here though..." he glances at her, seemingly interested in what she'll say next. She pretends to _not_ be jumping for joy on the outside. Maybe now, she can escape her…awful past.

"Awww thats no fun," she sneers. "You mean girls never get arrested?"

Two-Bit shakes his head, but Dally finally seems to be warming up to her. "But we can change that," he chirps.

"Oh?" Jenna cocks an eyebrow at him, and he turns to Two-Bit and grins.

"She's got you down good!" he announces, and Two-Bit pouts, furrowin his eyebrows. Dally turns back to her, and speaks a little gentler. "But yes, of course we can," he says. But he won't quite meet her eyes.

Jenna manages to muster up some degree of enthusiasm. "...sounds like fun. Where do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Two-Bit suddenly yawns. "I'm tired."

Dally sneers. "Well I guess I've gotta get Two-Shit home for bedtime."

Jenna vaguely hears Two-Bit shouting indignantly ("You better show me some respect, mister. I am your _elder!_) But suddenly she becomes aware of how _unbelievably_ tired she is. The red-haired girl gets their attention and asks, "You boys know a place to stay? I'm kinda what ya call 'homeless' at the moment."

"Well we all are usually stayin at the Curtis house if we don't got nowhere to stay," shrugs Dally. "You can see if they'll let you stay there, too."

"Which they will," Two-Bit cuts in. "The Curtis's are nice. Nicer than Dal even."

Jenna chuckles. "I'm not sure how much hope that should give me."

"Not much," Two-Bit laughs with her. "But they're still the nicest people I know. C'mon." Jenna looks at him expectantly, but he just stands there.

"Lead the way," she prompts.

"Oh, right!" he grins sheepishly. "You comin Dal?"

"Sure. I can't be seen at Buck's til he cools off. I didn't pay for last night..."

Two-But grins and gestures for them to follow him. "Alright. Follow me kiddies!"

"Kiddies?" Jenna and Dally question simultaneously.

Two-Bit waves away their disgruntlement, telling them, "Well I'm the oldest."

"How do you know that?" Jenna challenges. "For all you know I could be 21."

Two-Bit studies her, before shakin his head. "Nah. You're no older than 16. I can just tell these things," he trails off "mysteriously."

Jenna rolls her eyes. "Ugh. Fine," she complains. "Just lead would ya? It's gonna get cold soon."

"Yes ma'am," Two-Bit grins. "C'mon then."

Two-Bit leads them to the Curtis House and Dally and Jenna trail after him in awkward silence. Suddenly, Two-Bit throws open a door and prances inside.

"Darry!" he screams, "We have guests!"

Jenna hears a deep voice ask from the hallway, "You mean you?"

"Funny," Two-Bit deadpans, before exclaiming dramatically, "You know Mom and my sister are sick. I can't get sick! This is my home for now! And Dally's here."

A tall, muscular, dark-haired boy trudges into the living room. It's obvious to Jenna that he's been working hard, and immediately feels bad for waking him up. "Hush up," Darry snaps. "Pone and Soda are sleeping." Darry nods to Dally, who nods back. "Don't you usually stay at Buck's?" he asks.

Dally grimaces. "Buck's hacked off right now. I ain't itchin to be seen near that place."

Darry casts him a confused look. "You could take Buck," he almost laughs.

"Well, of course. Hell, anyone could take _Buck_. But not Buck's heater..." Dally explains, furrowin his eyebrows.

"Well c'mon then," Darry shakes his head. "I'll get the mattress outta the closet."

"You got two of those?" Jenna asks timidly, afraid of intruding or being denied.

Darry looks at Jenna, apparently just seeing the poor girl for the first time. "...and who are you?" he asks.

Two-Bit seems to remember the green eyed girl he brought with him. "OH! I made a new friend today, Darry! We met not a half hour ago while she was gettin jumped by some Socs. But we're best friends already, right?" he exclaims, obviously thrilled.

"Riight..." Jenna agrees.

"Yeah! Aren't you proud of me, Darry?"

Darry stares at Two-Bit for a couple seconds before answering dryly. "I'm thrilled."

Two-Bit, though, remains oblivious to Darry's tone. "Well this is Jenna and she's havin home issues in the sense that she don't exactly have one," he explains.

"I see..." Darry thinks for a minute before speaking slowly. "Well I guess you're welcome to stay here. You can take the couch, these two idiots can share the mattress. You need anything for that scar?" Jenna revels in the fact that he seems genuinely concerned. She can't remember the last time someone spoke to her that way. She shakes her head and almost opens her mouth, ready to explain that it's an old wound, but Two-Bit's pouting again.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear what Darry just called me, Dally?"

Dally just rolls eyes. "Shut up, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit, though, is not placated. "Did you hear, Jenna?"

"Idiot?" Jenna guesses, and Two-Bit gasps.

"HOW COULD YOU? I thought you were on my side!" He puts a hand on his heart in mock-despair. Jenna doesn't know how much more over-dramatization one person can have in them. Apparently, it's wearing on Dally's nerves, too, because he snaps at Two-Bit.

"Just go to sleep would ya?"

"Sure, Dal!" Two-Bit's quick to agree. Apparently, angering Dally is _not_ the right choice. He turns to Jenna. "And then tomorrow we'll introduce you to the gang and go shoplifting and beat up Socs who try to jump us and see the Nightly Double! Glory, I'm so excited!"

Darry looks from Two-Bit, who's excited, to Jenna, who's tiredly smiling at his giddiness, to Dally, who's looking like he wants to crack their heads together, and shakes his head. "Ugh," he complains. "I'm too tired to try to understand. You realize it's nearly midnight? And I have work tomorrow. Nice to meet you, Jenna. Night, you three. And behave would ya?"

Dally just grunts and falls onto the mattress, and Jenna lays down on the couch. "Night, Darry," she smiles.

Two-Bit laughs. "No promises," he shouts after Darry's retreating figure, before jumping onto the mattress and Dally.

Just before falling asleep, she hears Dally complain, "DAMMIT TWO-BIT!"

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO? WHAT'D YA THINK? Should I continue? Or are you just gonna throw tomatoes at me? Why don't you press that lovely review button and lemme know what you think? Flames will be used to heat the Curtis's house in the winter.**


	2. Breakfast with the Gang

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jenna wakes up early the next morning, the clock on the table reading 6:17. She takes a better look at the two boys who saved her sorry ass from a jumping last night, and they look…different with some light.

Two-Bit is obviously older than her, 20 or 21 maybe. He's tall, and the shirt he's discarded next to him has a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. He's got little lines by his eyes from smilin' and laughin' so much. He looks a lot less caffeinated in his sleep, the wide grin gone and the dancing grey eyes shut away. But despite all this, he still looks like a troublemaker, and Jenna wonders how she justified following him home.

Dally looks kinda mean even in his sleep. His icy blue eyes aren't visible, but, unlike Two-Bit, their isn't any evidence that suggests he _ever_ smiles. And Jenna seriously doubts he's ever laughed anything besides that sarcastic, bitter bark. He's got high cheekbones, sharp teeth, and pointed ears, making him look almost like an elf, and his almost-white hair is darkened by dirt. He looked like the guys she usually went for; reckless temper, dangerous by nature. Not good for her, but perfect all the same. She knew just by looking at him that she was starting to fall for him.

But even in his sleep, she could tell he didn't love often. Those tails last night about being jailed at 10 haunted her. She was always with her best friend. Always. They did everything together, so they couldn't ever be jailed alone. But he was alone. And Jenna thinks about how terrifying that must have been.

And in New York?

He was cold. Hardened. How could he ever love her?

Suddenly, Dally stirs. He opens his eyes and glares at the clock, groaning and sitting up. "Bastard," he mutters, leering at Two-Bit and the newly acquired bruise said wisecracker had given him last night.

He pulls on his shirt but _damn that boy was fine. His body was fucking beautiful._ Why'd he haveta put on a shirt again?

Dally catches her staring and smirks. "Like what you see?"

Jenna blushes. Hard. And she can't come up with any answer except for "Damn straight" and she can't exactly say that without blushing even brighter. So she tears her gaze away from him and pretends not to notice when he comes to sit next to her, flipping on the TV.

They stay like that for a while, before she suddenly asks the question that's been bothering her all night. "Were you serious about the whole 'getting arrested' thing?"

Dally puts the TV on mute and turns to her, raising both eyebrows. "That depends. Were you?"

"Well, no offense, but getting arrested and jailed is something I'd rather forget. I don't know. Is this what you're supposed to do in this town? I'm just tryina survive," she mutters, and she hears Dally chuckle darkly.

"Easy," he complains. "Pretend to be a Soc. You only ever get in trouble if you're a greaser, really."

Jenna hits her head back against the couch. "There it is again. The fuck is a greaser?"

He shakes his head at her. "Don't matter." Just as Jenna's about to argue that yes, it does matter if she wants to survive, he cuts in again, changing the subject. "Look, you've gotta trust me, Jenna. This life, this life in jail and getting in trouble, ain't a good one. And it's not one a girl, even a girl like you, should be leading."

"Well, neither should you. You said it yourself, it ain't a good life," she argues. _Who does he think he is?_

"It's not that easy," he snaps, and Jenna flinches. Dally sighs, "Look, it's too late for me."

But Jenna just shakes her head. "It's never too late, Dal. For anything."

"Then why aren't you staying outta trouble?" he chuckles.

"Hey, I didn't say it was easy!" she laughs with him. "I just said it wasn't too late."

"...yeah...yeah, whatever," he mutters, turning the volume back up on the TV. Jenna shakes her head.

"Fine," she murmurs, before asking, "Where's the bathroom? I need to take a shower. I'm a fucking mess."

Dally points her to the bathroom, and she undresses and steps in the shower after locking the door. She's kinda upset when she realizes that apparently neither "Soda" or "Pone" are girls, as there's only boys' shampoo. She _is_ surprised that there's conditioner, though. _Someone must care about their hair._

When she gets out, she finds a problem. Her suitcase was confiscated last night, and she never went to pick it up again from the police station. But she shrugs and wraps one of the three towels around her head and secures the other one around her body.

As she opens the door, she hears more than the two voices she expected. It sounds as if there's an entire fucking town out there.

But she takes a deep breath and struts out into the kitchen with only semi-fake confidence, calling "Who wants to go pick up my bag from the police?" with one hand holding up her towel.

Everyone goes silent and just stares at her, until Darry chuckles. "I'll go," he tells her, grabbing some keys off the kitchen counter. "I knew you'd be a handful. Glad you chose our doorstep to show up on," he adds, but it doesn't sound resentful. Just amused. And with that, Darry heads out the door leaving Jenna to make introductions by herself.

Everyone just sort of stands there until a good-looking blonde guy breaks the silence. "…who are you?" he asks, moving to stand in front of a boy, who's probably around her age (maybe a little younger), and seems to be cooking eggs.

From the couch, Dally calls, "Soda, Jenna. Jenna, Soda." Jenna just nods.

Behind Soda (_this one's probably the one with the conditioner, _Jenna decides), the boy asks, "How d'ya like your eggs, Jenna?"

Baffled, she responds, "Scrambled, but you don't have t-"

"I know," he cuts her off. "I don't _have_ to cook for any of these hoods. But I do." And with that he adds two more eggs to one of the pans.

"That's Pony," Dally calls out helpfully. Jenna rolls her eyes.

"Well," she huffs, "I guess you already know, but I'm Jenna. Jenna Angis."

Soda nods. "Sodapop Curtis. And this is my brother, Ponyboy."

Jenna raises an eyebrow. "I think I woulda liked your parents," she grins. "They gave y'all some nice names."

"You would have," Soda agrees, before moving on. "That's Two-Bit Matthews and Dallas Winston," he tells her.

Jenna waves at Two-Bit. "I know. They're the ones who brought me here."

"She was gettin' jumped by Socs and didn't have no place to stay," Two-Bit explains. Looking Jenna up and down, he smirks, "Nice look."

Jenna blushes, but Soda keeps going. "And that's Steve Randle and Johnny Cade. And of course you met my brother, Darry."

Jenna nods, and Johnny mutters a polite, "Nice to meet you." He extends his hand and she shakes it, smiling. _Well, at least some of them are polite._

She just barely hears Dally, but he murmurs, "How's it goin', Johhnycakes?" and then pulls Johnny into his side and ruffles his hair.

"Not bad, Dal," he grins, and Jenna raises an eyebrow. Who'd of thought that the mean one and the polite one were best friends? Johnny sees her lookin' and grins.

Pony announces that breakfast is ready, and as Johnny passes Jenna, he whispers, "He ain't all bad, y'know?" She just blushes and follows Johnny to the kitchen table.

Jenna's more than a little confused to find that he put down a slice of chocolate cake with her eggs. "Jenna, whaddya want to drink?" he calls.

Eying the chocolate cake, she asks, "Got any milk?"

Pony comes back a few seconds later with a glass of milk, and, still staring at the cake, she opens her mouth. "Umm-"

"DON'T QUESTION IT," Two-Bit snaps, and she immediately shuts her mouth. Dally walks in and slaps Two-Bit on the back of his head, picking up his plate.

"Shut up, Bit," he mutters, obviously still tired. He takes a seat next to Jenna and takes in her attire. As he opens his mouth, she holds up a hand.

"Not. One. Word," she snarls, and Dally leans back, eyebrows raised in appreciation.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he grins, and Jenna tries to ignore the happy little butterflies that flutter in her stomach and rolls her eyes, smiling back at him. She notices some of the other boys smirking, 'cept Pony and Johnny, but decides to ignore it.

Just then, Darry walks in with a familiar suitcase. He plops it down next to her and chortles. "They had _words_ about you," he mutters as he walks by her to get his plate of eggs and chocolate cake. Dallas barks a laugh and everyone else dissolves into laughter. When everyone's calm, Jenna grabs some clothes out of her suitcase and heads to the bathroom to change.

"Don't worry," Dally calls after her. "Those dirty motherfuckers have 'words' about me, too!"

Jenna locks the door, grinning. Maybe this city isn't so bad.

At least there was a Dallas Winston here.

* * *

"So, Darry," Jenna says, putting her plate in the sink, "there any place cheap around here to stay? I don't wanna be too much of a bother. Point me in the right direction and I'll be outta your hair by sundown."

The whole gang just smiles. "Oh, it's a little too late to stay anywhere else," Two-Bit grins. "You're family now! And you're gonna stay here as long as you need. When were you going back home, anyways?"

"Never, if I can help it."

"Well," Darry smiles at her kindly, "you're welcome here as long as you need. I'm not about to let some kid sleep on the street."

But Jenna just waves her hand dismissively. "Oh, I'd figure something out. You sure it's no problem?"

"I'm sure."

Slowly, Jenna grins. "Thanks. Y'all are nice people, you know that? Someone raised you right."

Suddenly, Pony's eyes darken. "Yeah," he says hollowly. "Someone did." There's an uncomfortable silence as everyone stares at Ponyboy and the other Curtis boys, and Jenna makes a mental note not to mention parents around here again.

"So!" Jenna breaks the silence. "Is there like a mall or something around here?"

Dally groans. "Oh my god, please don't tell me you're one of those girls that like to shop and try on dress after dress for hours! Cuz if you are, I musta been high when I said we would get along."

"No!" Jenna's quick to defend herself. She looks down at her cutoffs and oversized t-shirt and looks back up at him. "Do I _look_ like I'mma go try on fucking frills and ruffles?" Dally shakes his head and looks down at his feet, and she adds, "A girl's gotta make a livin' somehow, don't she? In my old town, I worked in retail. Shouldn't be too hard to get a job. Oh and also, a school? Is there a school I can enroll in in the fall? And does it have a sports program? I like to run track."

Darry smiles. "I'll get you enrolled this weekend," he promises. "Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve all go there, and Pony here runs track for the school team. You two can, like...run...together?" Jenna nods her thanks to Darry and smiles at Pony, who blushes and smiles right back. No one notices Dally's eyes just barely narrow.

Soda scoffs. "But what do _you_, a grease girl who don't know she's a grease-"

"Still don't know what a grease is!" Jenna cuts in.

"-know about _retail_?"

Jenna just winks at him. "It ain't hard. Ya just tell people what they wanna hear. White lie here, gushing compliment there, and people spend millions. Trust me. I got this."

"Lying?" Dally looks up interestedly.

"Sure!"

"Yes! I knew we'd get along!" he crows.

Jenna just laughs. "It's damn useful! You can use it to get anything you want." Jenna looks straight at Steve and smiles coyly. "I like your hair," she gushes mock-enthusiastically. "Oh, and could I take your car to the mall?"

"Errr...thanks?" Steve replies, blushing. He takes his keys out of his pocket, and Jenna snatches them.

"Thanks!" she calls behind her as the door slams shut. Everyone stares at Steve, trying not too laugh. When Steve makes eye-contact with Soda, Soda burst out laughing, quickly followed by Pony, Dally, and everyone else. Suddenly, it dawns on Steve. He looks out the window just in time to see Jenna wave and speed off.

"Hey!"


End file.
